In Love with Death
by Serena10
Summary: Willow/Faith/Spike (later on). When the Scoobies can't cope with Willow and Faith being lovers, the redhead and the dark slayer leave Sunnydale to have a fresh start somewhere else.
1. Prologue

How could I have been so stupid to think that they would understand? Nobody can. Even I was in full denial at first. But then, I realized it couldn't do me any good to ignore those feelings. Finally, I accepted the truth.  
  
I was in love with a killer.  
  
It took time, but I'm not living in denial anymore. I grow up and learned to deal with my feelings even if I would rather not. It's the way life is. But apparently, my friends didn't see it that way.  
  
Every time I looked at Xander after my revelation, I could see the look of disgust entering his eyes. He grimaced everytime he just glanced at me. I had always supported him in his choices and didn't make any jugement. I even supported him in his relation with *Cordelia* for God's sake. Now, I know he wasn't the real friend I always thought I had.  
  
Giles tried the I-don't-know-her solution. He barely glanced in my direction and never spoke to me after that night I told them the truth. He was the mature one in our group and reacted as a child to the news. I thought he would be the least surprised, seeing he had a rather disturbing childhood. Then again, I was wrong.  
  
But the worst was Buffy. She felt into the pit of rage itself. At first, she came to the conclusion that I had been hypnotised. Then came the need to be exorcised because I was possessed. When she *finally* realized that my feelings were true (that means a couple of days later), she treathened to kill my lover.  
  
That was what made me fall over the edge.   
  
I punched her hard, knocking her on the wall, taking Giles with her on the floor. Xander was so surprised at my outburst, that he just stood there, frozen in shock. I ran out and slammed the door closed.  
  
I didn't stop running until I was home. I packed a few things in my backpack, took my laptop and got out of my parents' house for the last time. I called my lover at a payphone and we agreed to go away from Sunnydale.  
  
A few hours later, we were on the highway heading north. I finally realized that if my *friends* couln't handle the truth, it was because they weren't real friends. A true friendship shouldn't have been destroyed by anything. But I guess it wasn't real. It shouldn't have bothered them. I guess it was too much for them to know I was in love with a killer...  
  
...in love with Faith. 


	2. Chapter 1

They drove north in direction of Canada, stopping a few times on their way, usually only a short stop to go to the bathroom, get dinner and sleep. After a week, they finally crossed the frontier near Niagara Falls. It was the first time for both of them to live the country.  
  
After a very short arguying session between Willow and Faith, it was decided that they'd spend a few days in Toronto before heading to Montreal. After all, they did want to get lost for the gang in Sunnydale and the multi cultural city was maybe the best place to do so. Who would notice two american young women within three million of people coming from Quebec, USA, France, South America, Africa, and the list goes on and on.  
  
They stopped in front of a cheap motel next to a small road. They barely had anything to wear, so their next plan was to go shopping. And Willow did promise to her lover that she'd change her style of clothes. She didn't mind really. She'd love to be just Willow, a witch, hacker and Faith's lover. Not the shy, research girl that was used being a carpet for everybody to stomp on. She was tired to be what everyone expected her to be. Now, she could be herself, her *real* self. Her *friends* would have probably freaked out and locked her in a cage if they saw her look a little bit like her vampire self. She wanted to be confident, powerful and sexy. With a new look and Faith, she could be that Willow.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Red! You hungry?"  
  
The redhead dumped her bags next to her feet and slumped on a bench. "My feet hurt," she whinned.  
  
Faith laughed and made her stood up. "Come on, witch. I want to eat something. I'm starving."   
  
Reluctanly, the groaning Willow took her bags and followed the dark haired slayer heading with determination toward the food court. After grabing a meal, they headed back to their table.   
  
Watching her lover stuffing her mouth, Willow ate slowly, remembering how she fell in love with the woman before her. It was a couple of weeks after the incident when Spike had kidnapped her and Xander. She was frustrated. Oz had left her and had decided he didn't want to rush things back with her. She wanted him so much but no, he wanted to take it slowly. And that drunk vampire hadn't been enough lucid or desperate to take what he wanted, this meaning her. He had wanted to at first but then had stepped back. [Stupid drunk vampire!]   
  
One night, she had had enough and had decided to take a walk outside. She armed herself with a stake and had headed toward the cemetary, hoping she could get caught in a good fight so she could pummeled on an helpless minion.   
  
Of course, that didn't happened.  
  
Instead, she met Faith doing her nightly patrol. She had to admit the dark slayer was a better one than Buffy. She was cool, determined, deadly, focused. And strong. Definitly. She took her job seriously. Buffy had told her that after a fight, Faith was always hungry and sometimes horny. So she had invited the slayer for an ice cream.   
  
They walked and talked and walked for about two hours before heading to Willow's house. The innocently starting evening of friendship had turned into a night of debauchery.   
  
For a while, the two girls were only in a fuck and go relationship. The were both frustrated, wanted somebody and they liked eachother. It didn't stayed that way for very long though.  
  
Willow tried to patrol as often as possible with Faith. After a bad fight, the slayer had been hurt and the softer more histerical side of Willow had appeared... only after her darkest side had made an appearance to brutaly kill the demon that had hurted *her* slayer. That night, they had both admitted they needed the other more than just for sex.  
  
Of course, things went downhill with that incident that happened when Balthazar came to Sunnydale. Faith had killed the mayor's puppy. All the Scoobies had turned their backs on her... everyone except Willow. She knew it had been an accident because the dark slayer had came running to her house that night in tears, her hands bloody and pleading her to believe it had been an accident.  
  
A couple of days later, the redhead had told her *friends* she and Faith were in love.   
  
"Red, you in there?"  
  
Willow snapped out of her daze and looked at Faith. "What?"  
  
A teasing grin appeared on the girl face. "Are you finished? I want to go shopping for shoes."  
  
"Yeah, I'm good and stuffed. Lets go." 


End file.
